<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiver by scioubeez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138412">Quiver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioubeez/pseuds/scioubeez'>scioubeez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protection, Stolen Moments, hell yeah pwps, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:43:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioubeez/pseuds/scioubeez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porco used to loathe the few hours of rest he got every week when it all started, a couple years ago; now, though, he looks forward to it with urgency and need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>plot? there is none of that here</p><p>also no manga spoilers so go ahead anime onlies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Free time is a luxury when Marley is at war.</p><p>For example, Liberio itself is bustling with activity: markets overflowing with fruit and vegetables and cereals, streets crowded at all times, tighter curfews at night so the daily activity doubles, not to mention the steady growth in numbers of child cadets, enthusiastically enrolling at every change of season. Having nothing to do is considered almost a liability these days: that is, if you're not in the military.</p><p>Porco used to loathe the few hours of rest he got every week when it all started, a couple years ago; now, though, he looks forward to it with urgency and need. One could argue it's the lasting effects of being at war for years, with so little time left to spare you can't even go back home for months; but Porco knows it's because he didn't even <i>want</i> the luxury to sit around and do nothing, back then. He could have never stayed alone with his thoughts.</p><p>Now things are very different, and a smirk almost escapes him.</p><p>Reiner's lips, pink and swollen and wet, part ever so slightly as a gasp hitches in his throat: he shifts on the bed, his head lolling to the side as Porco adds a second finger. Reiner's body welcomes it easily, and Porco has to bite back a groan as Reiner reacts to the stretch, arching his back and moaning.</p><p>Another luxury is being able to enjoy the aforementioned free time with someone: no one ever comes knocking to their rooms between missions, and they've learnt to make the most of it. During their leave it's mostly rough handjobs, and Porco can count on the fingers of one single hand the times they actually dared to use their mouths: so this is very different, and new, and more importantly they've got at most other six hours to themselves, so there's plenty of time left.</p><p>Porco finds himself so focused on what he's doing with his fingers that he forgets about everything else: he finds himself staring at Reiner's face, the expressions he makes, a constant shift between pleasure and pain and a certain kind of warmth that still makes Porco uncomfortable. They started to take their frustrations out on each other some months ago, Porco can't be bothered to count them- or maybe he doesn't want to- and it all amounted to this, to some sweet, slow, caring lovemaking session that would make anyone else's heart beat faster at the mere thought of sharing something like this with their loved one.</p><p>Except Porco and Reiner don't love each other, and they're not looking forward to this specific kind of thing; alright, maybe Reiner <i>does</i> look more handsome when it's been a while since they've shared a bed or a tent or whatever, and Porco's gaze does tend to linger on his hips-to-waist ratio, especially when Reiner wears his belt tighter during missions where food has been scarce for weeks. But that's got nothing to do with feelings or holding hands or looking into each other's eyes and getting lost in them.</p><p>Another moan from Reiner, this one higher in pitch, as he shifts to direct Porco's prodding where he likes it more: Porco shifts as well, holding himself up with his free arm, elbow digging into the worn out mattress and a faint pain flaring up his shoulder-blade because of the awkward angle he's resting at. With the right preparation, Reiner's body positively wants to swallow the three fingers currently inside it, and the wet noises it makes as Porco stretches him out are delectably loud: Porco finds he appreciates that perhaps too much for his own liking.</p><p>They start kissing, then. Porco is not sure who initiates it, but their lips are sliding against each other's now, slowly, none of the usual roughness they deal with. Reiner tilts his head, chest heaving harder after a particular sharp flick of Porco's wrist, and he wails in Porco's mouth, breaking their kiss with trembling lips. A quick glance down Reiner's body, and Porco has to bite his own lower lip at the sight of Reiner's length leaking out on his lower abs, his ballsack occasionally brushing against Porco's forearm as he shifts on his hand.</p><p>Reiner holds the sheets in a tight fist with his free hand: the other now runs through Porco's hair as they kiss again, and it's even slower, Reiner constantly moaning in his mouth now, their tongues stroking and arching up against the other, a thin trail of saliva connecting their tips whenever they break it off.</p><p>It's not that Reiner is a bad kisser- on the contrary, Porco almost mewls into a kiss at least twice for how good he is, and there's no point in being ashamed to admit it: Porco just can't help himself, he wonders how much time they've still got, if no one will actually come knocking, if they truly did lock the door, if they're not being too loud, especially Reiner, whose moans are so loud and passionate it pains Porco to even consider shutting him up.</p><p>Turns out that a kissing session is not exactly the best way to keep bad thoughts at bay, so Porco has to do something before he's not in the mood anymore. And after all the trouble they've gone through to find the right <i>supplies</i>, it'd be a waste not to use them.</p><p>“Down on your front,” murmurs Porco, his throat suddenly dry it almost hurts to speak. Reiner's eyes snap open as if he just woke up from a dream, and he looks up at him blearily, even though the sunset lights aren't coming in through the window anymore now.</p><p>He complies, though, and his bottom lip quivers as Porco's fingers slide out of him, slowly: he turns around as Porco shifts back, behind Reiner, who is now on his knees, resting his chest down on the bed and fisting the sheets with both hands in preparation.</p><p>“It won't hurt,” whispers Porco before he can help himself. He doesn't <i>have</i> to worry about that, Reiner's not going to complain if it does, so what's the point in saying such things?</p><p>Reiner looks up at him, his sharp cheekbones shifting up from behind his shoulder as he smiles. “Thanks for worrying,” he croaks, clearing his dry throat.</p><p>Unsure on what to say to that, Porco decides to keep quiet and resume his own preparations. He can't bring himself to look at Reiner, now, where his fingers just slipped out a few moments before: he focuses his gaze on the defined muscles of Reiner's back, their constant shifting as he arches and pushes his ass back towards Porco's groin, a strangled moan falling out of his lips as Porco grabs his backside firmly.</p><p>“Come on, put it in,” whines Reiner, his voice deeper, more demanding, his legs wide open, and Porco has to steady himself, looking up to the ceiling for a few seconds to catch his breath.</p><p>Then, he complies- and he almost loses it right there.</p><p>He's barely halfway in, and Reiner's shivering all over. Porco himself isn't faring too well either, considering Reiner is so tight it smothers him, and the warmth of his body isn't any less intoxicating despite the protection around Porco's length.</p><p>“Fuck,” swears Porco, finding himself short of breath, his hips threatening to snap forward when he least expects it. “I'm- <i>oh</i>, I'm going to-”</p><p>Reiner snorts beneath him, though a moan sneaks past his lips, and he can't seem to keep his hips still now that Porco is inside him, properly. “Don't you dare.”</p><p>“Shut up- it's not as if... as if you're doing any better,” retorts Porco, shivering violently as Reiner's short laugh sends small vibrations of pleasure all over his length. “<i>Oh</i>, fuck, Reiner-”</p><p>“I'm coming first if you don't stop that right now,” groans Reiner, his forehead hitting the mattress as he grabs the sheets tighter, pulling them, “go on, do that-”</p><p>“Do what,” grunts Porco, reaching around Reiner's waist to grab his length, eliciting another moan from Reiner, whose head snaps back up at the contact. “Say your name? You like that?”</p><p>It was a slip of the tongue, really: Porco never refers to Reiner as 'Reiner' out loud, it's just in his head. But now it slipped past him, and he finds it doesn't bother him at all: hell, all the better if he likes it. He can't wait to find out all the things Reiner likes to hear and do during it- during sex, now Porco can safely say it's what they're doing, none of that hurried handjobs bullshit, right now all that matters is Reiner's warmth all around him, stretched and pliant and wet, the shape of his waist and hips as he pushes himself back against him, his breathy moans as Porco slides further inside, all the way in, then shifts back, then back inside again, and again, and again, the bed creaking horribly louder as the thrusts grow in number and strenght, and Reiner's name falls again out of Porco's lips, once, twice, thrice, as he snaps forward, rough, once, twice, thrice, emptying himself with shuddering groans as Reiner mirrors him, falling down on the bed with his whole weight, spent and shivering.</p><p>Now everything is slower. Porco catches his breath, or at least tries to. He slides out, they both hiss, because they're so sensitive. He removes the protection, ties it and throws it aside for now. Reiner is still shivering.</p><p>There's a small birthmark between his shoulder-blades, he's noticed it just now. A single droplet of sweat rolls past it, and Porco lowers himself to kiss it. Reiner hums, face still down on the bed, but he pats down on the mattress next to him and Porco complies, mirroring him.</p><p>They do share another kiss, after- this one is slow, and caring, and Porco wishes the afterglow would stay longer: everything is slow, simple, warm, and Reiner smiles again, a rare moment in which Porco can actually cherish it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>self-indulgence at its finest<br/>hope you enjoyed :*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>